


Midnight Call

by notyourusualweeb



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourusualweeb/pseuds/notyourusualweeb
Summary: I remember you.





	Midnight Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I just came up with when I was on my way home. It's in Yuuri's POV when in an AU they break up. 
> 
> Disclaimer: It's not a happy piece.

_ I remember you.  _

It was just a little past midnight when you called and the familiar ring tone set just for you joined the chorus of fireworks and cheers and everything merry that’s lacking in my heart. Your name appeared on my screen, the light from the phone making it bolder and brighter and screaming at me like a painful reminder. 

_ I remember your voice.  _

When I answered with a shaking "Hello," you greeted me with that deep voice of yours that simply left me burning inside with a mixture of longing and hurt. I’ve always thought of your voice as a lullaby, but instead of lulling me to sleep, it reignited the feelings I’ve kept inside during the time we were apart. 

_I remember your stories_. 

After three months of radio silence, unreturned calls, and unanswered messages, your stories started pouring and you started sharing endless tales of travels, describing new faces you’ve met, and spilling moments of happiness, as if the days of stillness between us have made you a master of words, and the distance you’ve created was nothing but a hallucination and a silly nightmare that disappears when the sun comes. 

_I remember your assurance_. 

Your soft laugh told me to "Breathe, slow down," when you felt how anxiety starts to flow into every sentence I utter, how I keep fumbling for the right words to say. Because the last time we talked there was nothing but painful exchanges between us, and every word I said seemed to put me at fault.  

_ I remember your smile.  _

I could picture it in my head as you say "Santa would grant you your gift because you’ve been good this year", and I could feel its warmth seeping into the line that keeps us connected, and it made me feel like flying once again, but reality keeps me chained. Because no amount of good deed would grant me the wish of being together with you, and no amount of prayers would change the tragedy that is of our love. 

_ I remember that I love you.  _

That even after all the hurt, the tears, and the nights of losing sleep because of the void you created, my heart - my poor, naive heart - looks past your imperfections, and my entire being hopes for the day that you will come back, no matter how many days, weeks, years it took. 

_ I remember your goodbye.  _

And with your words of farewell, with the fading feelings that you tried to hide in your soft sighs, and with your wishes of good luck for the year ahead, everything becomes undone, and you left me with nothing but the pieces of my broken heart and the beep of your dial tone in place of your voice. 


End file.
